living by learning life
by jujusites
Summary: The venturi/McDonald family has learned a lot. They still have some more things to learn in life whether its from their first year at college or their first year at high school life lessons will be learned and their lives may get changed forever.
1. new beginnings

_**New beginnings **_

It was a new day in the Venturi/McDonald household, it was a nice fall day the sun was starting to rise and everyone in the household was starting to wake up because Derek decided, to blast his music at 6am. Which was beneficial as it was Edwin's and Lizzie's first day of High School and they still had a few last minute things to take care of even though Edwin knew he was getting to spend his first two weeks of his high school career in, In School Suspension thanks to his little prank he pulled during the graduation he was still happy to get back to school to see his friends again.

"kids it's time for school" shouted Nora McDonald Venturi. "Derek! Hurry up" Casey yelled as she ran down the stairs with her suitcase clearly upset, they were already missing the first class of the day, and Casey really didn't want to miss the whole day, she figured if her and Derek could leave they would make it to campus before it was time for their second class. She knew it was a mistake to come back for the weekend, but she really wanted to see Edwin and Lizzie before their first day of High school. "Kids, no fighting" Nora yelled as she rubbed her hand on her belly. "You kids really need to quit stressing me out, it's not good for me or the baby" she said giving Derek a look to knock his shit off.

"Race you, last one down the stairs does dishes tonight" yelled Edwin as he started to run down the stairs. "Hey, no fair you got a head start" yelled Lizzie clearly angry as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. but knowing she was going to do the dishes anyways so she let it go, the Venturi boys never did really learn how to do dishes right. No matter how many times they were taught. But over the last few months everyone seemed to of bonded well.

"You know Edwin, I'm going to get you back later for unfairly winning" Lizzie said as she walked down the stairs while putting her hair up in a ponytail. "What are you gonna do about it Lizzie" Edwin said in a mocking tone. Lizzie discreetly walked behind Edwin and brushed her fingers on his back. "Oh you'll find out later, what I'll do or won't be doing" Lizzie said to Edwin as she walked to sit down and eat her breakfast.

Lizzie and Edwin decided to sit next to each other on the bus, they decided to sit in the way back of the bus. As soon as they sat down Lizzie started to rub her hand on Edwins leg then asked "How do you think the first day will go Edwin?" Edwin stuttered "uh-uh well, go-go-good, b-b-but we sh-sh-shouldn't be doing-ing this here" as he tried to move his step sisters hand away from him trying to hid his obvious hard-on. Edwin and Lizzie has grown really close to each other over the summer, it was clear that Felecia was still not going to like the Venturi family and Lizzie really liked her new Step brothers and step father. She especially didn't want to lose Edwin if Felicia were to try anything. Just like Casey, had told Lizzie how close she had grown to Derek but she still had to put up a front that she hated him which she still did at times. But Derek was into his ladies and had himself his own lady so he didn't need Casey as much.

The school bus started to pull up to the School. "Well this is it sis, we are freshman in high school I can't believe I got two weeks of in school suspension over that stupid graduation prank" Edwin said. "Well that's what you get when you try to be someone you're not and try to live up to your old brother" lizzie said. "But that was a neat prank, you pulled. Just don't do anymore we have our own secrets to keep and will be easier to keep them if you were a good student."

"I.S.S" the sign read on the door to the room, that Edwin was walking into. "Well here goes nothing" Edwin said out loud to himself as he walked into the white bare walled room that had no windows in it and seemed to be colder than what the rest of the building was. "Sit down punk" said the man at the front of the room he was dressed nice and dark skinned. The board had a name written on it "Mr. Greebie" it read. "You're here for a reason I want you to write who you are and who you want to be on a piece of notebook paper and have it to me by the end of the day" Mr. Greebie said, Edwin looked around the room and noticed he was the only one there, of course he was as he was stupid enough to pull a prank.

"Mr. Greebie" Edwin said. "please call me Paul" said Paul Greebie. "I know why I'm here but why am I in here alone and why are you here wouldn't it of been better if I did a regular suspension" Edwin asked. Paul looked at him confused.

"Didn't Casey explain to you" Paul said. "I talked it over with the other administration of this school and we agreed we didn't want to tarnish your record. She said she knew somehow Derek put you up to the prank and she didn't want you to suffer. So we decided this and we decided not to put it on your record but you it still needs to seem like your being punished or other kids will do same behavior" Edwin knew his step sister casey loved him dearly but he never would of imagined she would help save his high school career.

_A/N: if there are mistakes in this that contradict the original series please feel free to let me know and I'll make sure to adjust it. I may include some Dasey parts and some lizwin, Hope you enjoy._


	2. First days

**First days**

"Wait, you know Casey." Edwin said in shock as he looked at Paul with a confused look on his face, Paul nodded his head yes then silently sat at the desk in front of the room. "Well you better get to writing Edwin" Paul said. While Edwin was happy his step sister helped him out he wishes she could of told him ahead of time so he could thank her properly. Unlike Derek, Edwin actually cared for others and respected them but just put up an act around Derek. But what confused everyone more is how Derek got into Queens University.

"okay class. Welcome to the first day as Freshman, this is nothing like what you did in middle school your grades here will affect your future." Said the young looking teacher that the front of the class. The whiteboard said her name was Mrs. Gomez. Mrs. Gomez, has long black hair and lightly tan skin. "This is Freshman Honors English please make sure you're in the right class, and my name is listed as your teacher if not please let me know." Lizzie was nervous she knew her stuff but she missed seeing Edwin, who was supposed to be in class with her, while he was a class clown he is a very intelligent guy, but she knew he wouldn't miss out on much as she shared several classes with him.

"Lizzie McDonald" said Mrs. Gomez. "yes that's me." Lizzie said. "You wouldn't be related to Casey McDonald would you" asked Mrs. Gomez. "Oh I am indeed, in fact she's my sister, and Derek is my step brother." Lizzie answered. "Oh sorry you have to deal with that boy, this Edwin boy wouldn't be as bad as that Derek would he, I see he's supposed to be joining this class too." Mrs. Gomez stated, in a concerning tone. "Oh know he's really good, he's smart but likes to be the class clown at times but not as bad as Derek who didn't care about if he was ruining things" Lizzie answered.

"Derek, we're going to be late hurry up." Casey said loudly outside the bathroom door of the gas station. "Well feel free to come in and make me" Derek said with a chuckle. Derek has grown closer to Casey since the vacation, he doesn't see Casey as a sister much, nor does Casey see him in that way. They have hid their feelings for so long from their parents. They convinced their parents it would be fine sharing a place together, they seemed suspicious at first but finally dropped the matter. "I don't feel like going into these gross bathrooms Derek! You know how I am about being neat. I'll give you a surprise when we get to our new home. Now hurry up or you get nothing" Casey said as she walked away from the door.

"oh gosh that feels good." Derek moaned "But I have to go you heard her she has a surprise for me when her and I get home." Derek said stepping away from the wall as he pulled up his pants and zipped them. "I've only read about these things and have never used one you have a good mouth. But thanks and bye." Derek said as he walked to the sink to wash his hands. Then proceeded to walk out the bathroom door feeling refreshed and ready to get to the new home to see what Casey has in store for him.

"Finally, what took you so long!" Casey said in a whiney upset tone. "Well I had to release some stuff." Derek said with a smirk on his face but made sure Casey didn't see it. Derek looked out the window checking out the hot blonde that had just walked out of the woman's restroom, he knew if Casey knew what happened she would be pissed that he did that with a stranger.

It was slightly after ten in the morning when they finally arrived on campus. "Look it looks so beautiful" Casey said to Derek who naturally wasn't paying attention to what exactly she was talking about but answer anyways. "Oh yeah it is check out all these woman, I wonder how many I can get with" Derek answered while getting a look of disgust from Casey who clearly was upset, but she rubbed on Derek's thigh. "Oh yeah that's awesome too" she said as she grabbed his crotch hard "or you can study and do good like you're supposed to. Now quit checking out other woman" Casey said angrily. "Oh, is Casey getting jealous she doesn't get hit on" Derek teased. Derek suddenly felt a huge sting on his face from Casey's hand as she slapped him across the face for the rude comment he made. "Hey I was joking" responded Derek. "And I was just playing when I smacked your face Derek. Don't get mad I'm playing" Casey said with a fake pout on her face.

_A/N: I see people have started to read this fanfic I hope you enjoy I will branch out on subjects later. And may change rating later but for now it's T and I won't be going into details on adult themes but will hint at them. Any suggestions or comments let me know and don't forget to review thanks._


End file.
